SimonxMal
by Killer Ladybug
Summary: Mal makes a run for it and Simon hunts him down. Sparks fly. Written because I could not sleep. Enjoy!Mal X Simon.Slash don't like don't read!


(SLASH WARNING! I OWN NOTHING!)

Sighing I stretched out on the couch in the common room and winced as the stitches in my arm tightened. Simon was a good doctor but he had taken to teaching lessons in safety by using less pain killers on small wounds. And lecturing, that boy could out lecture Book any day of the week. Speaking of the good Doc he should be finding out I escaped right about "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL." Now. He had told me to stay in that damn infirmary until I was better, so of course as soon as he left the room I went about my business. And found out half way to the bridge why he had told me to stay in the infirmary. This was why I was laying on the couch and not about my captainly duties. I could clearly picture his face now as he searched the ship for me. His hair would have fallen in to his eyes from all the time he ran his hands through it, his clothes would be disheveled from four examinations, and his storm blue eyes, so different from my own sky blue, would have that look of panic, annoyance, and sheer determination to find, lecture and drag me back to the infirmary. I would say something to either piss him off more for the fun of it or punch him. Neither of these would end well.

"Captain." I recognized the voice instantly it was Simon's 'you are in for a boring to tears lecture' voice it was usually saved for when Jayne did something stupid again or when he talks to me after I did something less then brilliant. Uh oh he's already started the lecture and is now looking at me expectantly. I probably should have been paying attention.

"Well?" He's staring intently at me.

"Ummm Yes?" He stared at me but this time it was 'you are a moron' stare.

"I just asked you if you wanted to die of blood loss. Since you were either not paying attention or need more help than I thought." He said scrunching up his nose in a cute that makes me want to… Have I mentioned my newest problem? I'm in love with the Doc. Plain and everything but simple.

"Uh, no I do not want to die of blood loss." I said lamely.

"Good. I should hope not. Now let me see your arm to see if you pulled any stitches."

"I'm fine." I say moving my arm out of his reach. He's leaning over me trying to stay balanced and grab my arm. Did I mention he can be a little klutzy sometimes? So the next thing I know I'm wearing a Simon for a blanket. I freeze his face is inches from mine. His eyes are confused as if the secret to life has been offered to him and he's deciding whether or not he really wants to know it. He leans a little closer so our breaths mix. If I move just a little and I'll be kissing him. But I can't if I do then when this mess ends and he and River go home, well it would just complicate things. Anyway we're from two different worlds. He is from one where you know where you're going to wake up the next morning, I'm from one where you wonder if you're going to wake up at all. He doesn't belong in a world like that.

"Mal?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"I'm about to do something very stupid."

"Oh and what's that?" And then his lips meet mine and I freeze. His lips are soft and skilled against my own chapped ones. A million questions run through my brain at once but one sticks out from the rest 'kiss back you moron this may be the only chance you get'. Slowly as to see if this is real or a drug/pain induced dream I kiss him. As the kiss heats up I run my tongue along his lips and tease my way in to his warm mouth. We took turns playing in each other's mouths mapping, teasing and exploring. And then like a ton of bricks every reason we should not be doing this knocks me over the head.

"W-wait." I said pulling a way to look him in the eye. The look I saw there was one of confusion and hurt as if he thought that I would reject him, to which I realize I was about to do.

"We can't do this."

"Oh?" Simon said and the look turns to one of determination. "And why is that? You get yourself married again and neglect to tell me?" I winced at that one.

"No. Look Simon we come from different worlds and they're the kinds that don't mix. Anyway when this all blows over and you go home you'll forget me." I turned my head away only to have it jerked back around to meet Simons gaze. That had apparently been the wrong thing to say, judging by the look on his face.

"Mal, I could never forget you I love and I can't go home because I'm already here with you and the rest of my family. And yes I came from a core planet and you're from a rim but the world that I live in now is called Serenity and here in this ship every world is the same. And you are crazy if you think I'm going to let you go after it took so long to catch you." I stare up at him in amazement at his words.

"I'm not crazy." I said resolutely and he laughs that rare pure laugh of his.

"Mal I just told you I love you and all you heard was me accusing you of being crazy." Simon laughed.

"I love you too." I said running my hands through his hair and kissing him soundly. I felt him move to get up and wrapped my arms around him. He looked down at me questioningly.

"This not letting go thing is a two way street." I said rolling so that he was underneath me. "And I don't plan on letting go anytime soon." Standing up I carried him to what would hopefully one day be our bunk, his laughter trailing behind us. We were so wrapped up in each other literally that we didn't hear the soft voice whisper.

"Two By Two."


End file.
